Robots may be assembled from various mechanical and electrical components. Due to the number and variety of components, the process of assembling the components may be extremely complex. In addition, once the components have been assembled, maintaining, repairing, or replacing individual components may be very difficult. Indeed, a robot may need to be substantially disassembled to maintain, repair, or replace a single component. Furthermore, the complex assembly of components may not allow the robot to be easily reconfigured with different components.